Specimens
by Sapphire225
Summary: G1 verse. The sadistic nature of the Decepticons holds no bounds. Ignorant inferior beings are more likely to be subjected to their cruelty than those who are fully aware of it. Rated T for violence and gore. Rating may go up in future chapters.


I just felt like writing a scary story you guys, just for the randomness of it all. I still have several stories to complete. Safe to say, all but one of my armada fics _may_ be discontinued (I do plan on updating Screamerella, as long as it has been, but chances are, I'll do it sometime next week maybe-Big maybe- if I do have the time. This fic probably has the most misleading title of it all. I really don't know if I should rate it T or M, but since it is kinda gory, so I'll lean on T before I go to M for now. I the rating should change, please alert me. Not a real plot to it, but hey! Who gives a doodle?

Disclaimer: I _do _own these characters, but this is a two-shot and chances are, they'll never appear again in any of my stories. But I do not own the Transformers. Hasbro/Takara does.

* * *

Tabitha sat on the far side of the small prison, watching as each of her kind that shared the small space disappear one by one as _he _came. The dark metal bars which surrounded the tiny area, crossing down vertically and horizontally, with the only exit being the silver door on the other end, firmly in place allowing none of her kind to escape for their inevitable fate at the hands of _them. _One boy, about a year or two younger than her, constantly yanked at one of the bars, arms strained from previous attempts, muttering swears below her range of hearing. Another boy, who looked to be related, watched with tired downcast eyes at his sibling's futile attempts of escape. His eyes seem to become faded as his brother tried one last time to pull at the "loosest" bar. Wrapping his forearms around the cold metal, he pulled as hard as he could. His left foot settled onto a lower square of metal as he pulled with all his might, but to no avail.

The boy's sneaker slipped off of the metal base as he fell down, matted brown hair falling over his eyes. His impact onto the hard metal surface caused familiar pain to make itself known on his spine, causing him to let out an audible grunt. With effort, he pushed himself up into a seating position, taking large needed breathes as the bundle of civilians watched him, hope seeming to decrease with every passing second. A young six-year-old girl, blonde hair tangled and disarray from lack of care, began to sniffle a bit before letting out a sob.

She buried her face into the abdomen of her mother, who in return gently held onto her, shushing her with her soft voice which held no comfort in their situation. A brown-haired man, looking to be in his early forties looked at the others with nonchalant eyes, which once held emotion but seemed to gradually disappear as each victim disappeared behind the gigantic metal doors to the left of their prison, each one yelling, pleading, screaming or in silence in preparation to their demise.

Tabitha was curled into a tight ball, shivering in the frigid cold air as she waited for the next victim to be claimed by one of the giant metal monsters who seized their freedom in liberty within the previous night. Who instilled fear with their very presence. Who held limitless power over their race. If one thing was certain, it was that their cruelty held no bounds.

Her mother had told her to be very careful, to be wary of her surroundings before she took off. She was pretty sure she was doing just that. She couldn't remember what went wrong to bring her to this place. This place of inhumanity and torture, where she was pretty sure her life will be brought to an end.

Another high-pitched shriek was heard from behind the doors.

Tabitha pressed her knees to her head harder, arms raised to her ears to block the noise. She could hear the gasps and reactions of some the last remaining people of the rectangular accommodation. She tried her best to become oblivious to the outside world, in hopes that her heart would settle down just a bit, but, of course, she was far too aware of the situation taking place at the moment.

A woman, who looked to be somewhere in her twenties with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes, was taken behind those doors by one of the metal giants. She looked as though she was a successful business woman, dressed in a black blazer with a black pencil skirt. Her red framed glasses were left behind, glasses shatters and scattered outside of the cage, having fallen quite some distance as she was lifted up out of the cage and tried her level best to escape the grip, but with no success. Once she was taken beyond the large doors, she was never seen again. But her cries were heard by all who remained.

The cage had become quite spacious as an individual was taken within a set of time. Tabitha didn't know the time, for she had lost all sense of her surrounding hours after her capture. But she did notice that the time intervals of one of _them _coming ranged from thirty-minutes to two hours. Twenty minutes had been the shortest, three hours had been the longest. During the twenty minutes, only one sound was heard beyond those doors, that being a sudden harsh sound which came from one of the metal giants, an alien sound of their native language. During the three hours; however, she heard the many screams of that young victim. She remembered all to well that individuals features: brown hair, chestnut eyes, light freckles, a tiny mole on the right side of her light face, and a pair of bright silver braces aligned onto her teeth.

She also remembered she was the most fearful of all of the captives.

She remembered her incoherent words, her perpetual quivering, and her constant sobs each time the giants left the dimly lit room with an unfortunate human in tow. She thrashed in the giant's grasp the hardest, crying as she did so. But the giant had simply ignored her, having grown accustomed of the reactions of many of the carbon-based organisms who struggled.

She remembered the sudden silence that fell within the end of those three long hours. And she finally remembered the soft cackle which was heard behind those doors. That cackle which had signified the end of their lives as they knew it. And the end of their joy and happiness which had become forgotten within that long day.

Then, the doors opened.

* * *

Tabitha's head shot up as she heard their footsteps, metal against metal, growing louder from _klangs_ to _booms _as she wedged herself more into her little corner, where she remained for that entire day. She felt the small vibrations beneath her which soon grew into tremors as the metal giant came closer and closer with each stride. She muffled a squeak when large black feet with small traces of silver and purple blocked the view of the occupants that resided in the small cage. She saw the little girl clang onto her mother, eyes squeezed tightly together as the giant lowered itself onto one knee. Her mother watched with horror as the giant unlatched the door, taking hold of her child before retreating to the corner where the two boys occupied. The middle-aged man remained where he sat, unchanged by the unwanted presence of the giant. Tabitha knew he would be next. She _knew _it. Then there would only be five people left. Five out of what once were thirty people. She believed that her death, as well as that of those who remained, were to be delayed while the end of the man was to come due to his indifference of the situation.

She quickly brought her head to her knees yet again, as the a huge metallic purple hand reached inside of her prison. She imagined the man being brought out of the cage and taken into the room where she envisioned the cruel and unusual treatment awaiting on whatever torture device or experiment they were going to put to use on him.

She was proven wrong however, as the dark metal fingers brushed against her.

Tabitha's head shot up from her knees as she saw the center of the large purple palm before the hand completely engulfed her, giving her no time to scramble away or to scream.

Tabitha writhed in the closed hand, only to find out that the fingers held her firmly into place, with no room to even wiggle. Her muffled screams went unheard, as her mind was becoming muddled and scattered with each passing second. Warm tears made their way out of the side of her eyes as she tried to break free from the grasp which held many of her kind, some stronger than her but diminished with the realization of futility. She suddenly felt the hand shutter before her heart seized itself higher in her chest as she was overcame by vertigo.

The movement stopped, channeling her heartbeat at alarming speeds, before she felt her whole body being pressured to her left side. The dark cramped cavern made by his fingers allowed very little light. She could barely breathe, the hard metal digits pressing uncomfortably onto her stomach and ribcage, allowing very little oxygen to get into her lungs.

She heard the distant steps of the alien giant, and felt each of them as she was carried beyond the doors. She heard the doors give away as she imagined what lay waiting for her, nausea and sheer fear beclouding her mind.

What seemed like hours finally came to an end when she felt the sudden motion come to an abrupt end. She felt the fingers slowly begin to loosen up before completely leaving her frame. Before the girl could even react to the sudden change in light, the hand in which she had been pressed against suddenly tilted to what seemed to be a sixty-degree angle, allowing her to slide off and into the air.

Before the girl could scream; however, she landed on a hard silver surface. As she landed, she hissed as a sudden pain suddenly came to shot to her side. She uncomfortably rose herself into an awkward sitting position, one arm nursing her side. But sheer horror came made itself known as she looked up at the massive metal being who had towered over her by several meters.

The most obvious of the being's features was its blood red glowing eyes of his light grey face, which stared down at her, causing her to quiver uncontrollably. They never left her relatively tiny form. His helm was somewhat blocky, but a pair of long orange antennae stood straight up form the sides of it, both a foot larger than herself. The giant robot was primarily black and purple, but orange was seen on some parts of his broad shoulders and sides. She could only view the waist up as the elevated platform prevented her from telling her the details of the limbs below.

However, it was that purple insignia which rested upon his upper chest that brought instant panic into the girl.

The giant gave her a devious grin.

* * *

The giant's arm rose up and into her vision, the hand coming straight for her. Tabitha ignored the pain in her side form lack of hunger and water as she scrambled backwards before getting up and running across the silver surface. She heard an evil chuckle with a metallic accent as she ran to the furthest end of the table.

Before she could go any further, a giant purple hand slammed in front of her. She tried to slide to a stop, only to fall onto her back. But before the frightened girl rise back up to her feet, the gigantic fingers enclosed themselves around the ankle of her left leg and pulled up her lower half. The girl gave out a cry of vertigo as she lost all contact with the surface and was pulled up into the air. Sobbing, she brought her hands to cover her eyes, trying her best to shield the sight of her untimely death, a long fall to the ground.

But after a few seconds of dangling by her aching leg, she slowly removed her hands from her face. Two large glowing eyes were a mere couple feet away from her, leering through her very being. She also noticed the small smile which held no friendliness whatsoever. The humongous face seemed to be a mixture of glee and amusement, with what seemed also held scorn and contempt for the girl. Lip quivering, she found herself engulfed into those brightly glowing eyes. The ones that all the giants had in common. She let out a short-lived scream when a red visor suddenly slid over those optics, indented for the nose to remain present. It was very startling how closely related the features of these metal giants were to that of a human. How they shared things from a mouth to eyes and to arms to legs. Besides the obvious differences, they were very much alike.

The giant said something in his native language, something completely incomprehensible to her. It was a _he, _right? But it didn't matter. It frightened her that she didn't understand what he was going to inflict on her, but that thought conflicted that it was probably better that she didn't know, or that it wouldn't matter. She flinched when the smile began to grow into a large grin, in which she was able to catch the sight of what looked to be a fang.

The blood was rushing to her head as she continued to dangle upside down from the giant's index finger and thumb as she soon began to develop a small headache that she was pretty sure would grow into a migraine. Her vision began to become blurred as she soon found herself in a daze. The face became obscured as her sore leg began to feel the strain of gravity acting upon it. Fortunately, she began to see the blurred vision of the giant's face begin to descend downward as she passed down the sight of his lips…to his chin…to his chest…and then felt arm brush against the cold silver surface she was once on.

She laid there as her vision began to clear bit by bit. Before it could reach normal, she saw the metal giant reach over her, the thick arm blocking the light above, as well as cast a shadow over her. She had completely recovered when the hand withdrew with a relatively thin platform. She crudely scooted backwards as the platform descended downward toward her. She jumped when the thin platform clanged onto the silver surface. She shielded herself, shuttering at any sudden action that may happen, but soon opened her eyes when the echo died down. The platform had landed mere inches away from her, the ridges reaching the upper calves, just below the shins. It was off-white, and seemed to stretch across each direction about seven feet. Her heart seized into her throat when she looked in the center.

Hooks and straps, ready to keep the specimen in place.

"No!" She cried out, sloppily rising to her feet and going into a small sprint in the opposite direction of the giant robot and the large tray. She didn't get far however, for a sudden pressure pushed against her legs and she fell face first onto the cold metal below her. Giant purple fingers wrapped around her, pulling her in the direction of the tray.

"Please! Don't do this! I beg of you! _Please!_" She pleaded, as she was dropped unceremoniously onto the center of the large tray, left arm brushing against the flexible aluminum strap. "No!"

She was pushed into place by one single digit on her abdomen, as she tried to kick the hand away with all her might, earning sore legs in return. She placed her hands on the finger, using as much effort as she could to remove the appendage, only for it to add more pressure onto her stomach, causing her to cry out. "Please! Stop it! Don't! I'll do anything! P-please!" she begged as the other hand began to open the straps and moved her jean-cladded legs between them.

"_**Be quiet." **_

Tabitha was completely off guard when the voice of the giant came out in complete English. She looked up beyond the finger to see that the face of the giant still sported the visor, but the grin was now a sneer. Nonetheless, girl continued to implore for he life, sobbing as she did so. "P-p-please don't kill me! Please sir! I don't want to die! I-I'll do anything! Please! I'll-"

The giant laughed, drowning out her pleas with his deep voice. She noticed that his finger below her chest loosened up quite a bit, giving her some leeway. But she wasn't able to move back as the finger came down on her with sudden force, a squeak emitting from her frame. She saw the giant look back down on her, a toothy grin placed upon his face. _**"**_**How **_**cute..." **_

To the corner of her eye, she saw one of the giant's fingers raise towards her head, lightly tracing down her black shoulder-length hair down to her shoulder before repeating the process again and again, causing her to cringe at each stroke. **"You humans are so quick to surrender. So weak and insignificant…" **

Suddenly, a metal hook suddenly snapped onto both of her arms, her heart finally lunged into her trachea. **"…that you actually believe you have any usefulness whatsoever. But I'll give you two options, little fleshling." **

All of the hooks finally snapped onto her limbs, securing her arms and legs to the smooth metal underneath her.

"**I will allow you to live through each of the tests and experiments..." **

Tabitha watched as she massive robot leaned towards her level, visor shining brightly above her.

"…**or end it here and now. Which is it?" **

A new wave of warm tears began to leak from the edges of the young woman's eyes, her body worn from struggling against her captor. "No! Please! Let me go! Just let me go! I just want to go home! For the love of God! _Please let me go home!" _she begged, voice cracking.

"**That wasn't one of the options." **

Tabitha looked up from the blurry vision of the primarily black and purple robot, horrified by the small smile on his face. **"Choose one of the options I gave you. Would you like to experience the experiment or not?" **

"Please! I don't want to be experimented on! I don't want to die! I just want to go home! Please let me go! I want to go home!"

The robot's grin grew larger. **"Maybe I wasn't clear enough for you. Do you wish to cooperate with me through these experiments? Or do you wish to **_**die?" **_

Tabitha found herself unable to breathe as she let out a heavy choking sob, tears gathering around her hair and ears before dripping onto the light surface below her. She didn't answer the question. She _couldn't_ answer the question. The _monster _wouldn't allow her to give an adequate response to his question. But it seemed, that her tears only irked his patience after a small period of time. The giant placed his hands on either side of the bed-sized tray as he stood up to his full height, completely blocking the light from above her and casting a shadow that seemed to stretch over a hundred feet behind her.

"**Very well. I'll decide for you." **

**

* * *

**

And there goes the first part. I can't write horror fics for slag! Oh well, criticism and reviews would help nicely. This is only a two part fanfic and I may or may not get back to it soon since school is such a female dog. Well, I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and I hope you're ready for the New Year! Tata!


End file.
